


The Lost Fa'cu

by Mumia0813



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: Suck at Summary But its basically about Lost dragon prince who has no clue as to who he really is and his adventures on finding his way home again.





	1. Chapter 1&2

**Author's Note:**

> Totally My Original Work based off my dreams i'd had after watching walking with the Dinosaurs i'll post a dictionary of what each words or phrases mean later.

"Someone, please help me!" cried a high school boy of seventeen. Running from strangers dressed in black hooded cloaks, the boy took a shortcut home but came to a halt as he made it onto his street.  
At his house, there were more of them strangers. They were talking to his parents.  
Why is this happening? the boy had no idea why they were after him. A snap of a twig alerted the boy and he looked behind him slowly. His pursuers were right behind him, giving no signs of exhaustion.  
"Westly!" the boy snapped his head right back around and saw his mother running towards him. Before he could move, the strangers grab hold of him, covering his mouth. There was a loud bang and blood went flying everywhere, some of it went in westly s face. He screamed as he watched his mother fall. Another shot went off and his father too fell.

Chapter 2: Chris

'Westly!' mother cried.  
"Mother!" Westly woke with a start and started to cry. There was movements and whispering in the dark. Westly knew he was not alone, blinking back the tears he surveyed his surroundings.  
'Where am I?' he wondered  
'You new?' said a voice behind him making him jump. A light barely bright enough to see with came into view. The one holding the light was another boy around westly s age. The boy was average in height, slightly built, and thin around the middle. Westly looked up at the boys face and his eyes widen. The boy s eyes were deep blue like the ocean depths, thin lips, and brows perfectly straight; the hair was the main surprise. The boy took a step closer and knelt down in front of westly. With the help of the light westly could see the actual color of the boy s hair. The color was pure white.  
"Hey boy, are you new here?" he asked speaking westly language.  
"Yes where am I?"He replied still feeling the drug. 'How much did they give me...is this date rape drug?'  
"Where do you think...? Say, why you staring?" the boy grinned showing perfect straight teeth.  
"Oh! I, I wasn't staring..." Westly looked away embarrassed.  
"Yes you were, because your face is red...like what you see?" the boy teased, "You re quite beautiful yourself..."

"Yes! I mean...um well..." Westly was lost for words as the boy leaned in closer setting the only available light down next to him. Westly could feel the boy s hot breath against his lips. Westly scooted back slowly since he had no clue as to where he was or why he was here for that matter. Trying to escape came to an end as westly found himself backed up against the wall or wood from the feel of it. The boy smiled and closed the distance between them.

"My name is Chris, but you can call me Lucifer." he whispered against westly s lips.

'Lucifer...isn't that the name of the devil? Westly said softly as he stared into Chris s eyes. Westly blinked and was about to say something when Chris took his breath away with a kiss.  
Westly was shocked and tried to push away but Chris pulled those hands away pining them against the wooden wall. Out of the corner of his right eye westly saw movement coming towards them but before he could make them out he felt a hand warm and soft sliding up under his shirt gently tracing. Chris pulled away from westly and studied him. Unable to comprehend, westly looked away biting his bottom lip.

"You enjoyed that?" Chris softly asked watching westly s expression. Westly wasn't going to openly admit that he in fact did enjoy it or that he was aroused from it.  
'It s the drug...' westly blushed.  
Chris liked the answer he saw on the boy's face and leaned back with a sly smile. Westly looked Chris in the eye and tried very hard to keep eye contact. Chris got up and reached out, pulling westly by the collar of his navy blue t-shirt and held him tightly against him.

"Am I that good?"  
Chris kissed him again this time using his tongue. Westly couldn't help it but to want more. Wrapping his arms around Chris s neck westly surprised Chris when he pressed the back of Chris s head so that they could kiss more deeply. Chris lifted westly and carried him over to a clear spot covered in multicolored sheets without breaking the kiss.  
Westly felt himself grow hard and his body felt hot. Chris felt him grow hard when he carried him and started to undress him slowly. Westly s eyes were glazed over as Chris removed his t-shirt and started kissing his chest.  
This is torture! Westly s mind screamed. Chris lick at one nipple then suckled on it hard. Westly cried out and arched his back as Chris went to the other nipple. Chris reached down and rubbed his palm against westly s erection. Removing the shorts Chris studied westly's naked form.


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter

Westly felt shy under Chris s observing gazes and blinked as Chris flicked his already hard cock. 'This will be my first time with a guy...' westly thought.  
"You re pretty big, boy..." Chris purred and smiled, But I m bigger..."  
"It's Westly..." he breathed as Chris flicked his cock again.  
"Westly, you've never really been with a guy before?" Chris kissed westly again before he could make a counter statement. Westly turned his head breaking off the kiss and took a deep breath. Chris rose up and grab a hold of westly s legs and spread them wide. Removing the ragged garments, Chris, with his erect and ready cock pressed himself against the opening. Westly jumped and tried to push Chris away but Chris just placed westly s hands above his head and held them there.  
"Don t struggle West, it ll hurt less if you don t struggle." pressing himself further in.  
"Easy for you to say... "Westly resumed struggling but stopped as he realized that Chris was inside of him.  
'What...' Westly looked up at Chris who stared back and notice something passed behind those eyes. Letting go of his wrist Chris held westly s legs opened, wide enough so he could have a very good view of the hole that he penetrated. Chris looked at westly and his eyes widen. He never paid much attention to those eyes but now he was surprised to find them beautiful. They resembled the starless night with white rings around the deep color of the cornea that were like the endless void of darkness. Chris knew this boy wasn't human.  
"Could he be a dragon hatchling? Hell's balls!" Chris mumbled cursing himself.  
"What?" Westly asked sitting up on his elbows.  
"Nothing..." pushing westly back down. Chris pulled out a little then went back in fast and hard. Westly cried out in pain and tried to make him stop. Chris thrusted harder until his own voice drowned out westly s plea.  
"Told you..." Chris growled.  
"It hurts..." Westly gasped.  
"It'll pass, West." Chris pointed out.  
"Maybe a little foreplay would've help. It hurts..."Westly cried out. With every thrust, Chris's eyes start glowing and westly could hardly comprehend. Chris thrusting picked up speed and Westly arched his back trying to hold in the moan that would be his undoing. Chris leaned down and suckled on westly s nipples slowing his thrusting. that made Westly release his concealed moan.  
"More..."he whispered. Chris looked up and chuckled.  
"Hold onto me then." Westly wrapped his arms around his neck and held on as Chris pressed deeper into him. Giggles were everywhere but westly ignored them. Chris began to move slowly at first then went faster. Westly cried out and clawed Chris s back making him hiss. The tempo of the thrusting went up another level and they were both gasping and moaning non-stop. Chris stopped and rose up into a sitting position bringing westly along to sit on top of him.  
'He has to be a dragon hatchling...'  
"You re so good; your body is sucking me in...I love it!" Chris whispered gently against Westly s lips. Westly went to Chris s left earlobe and nipped it.  
Chris gasped and made Westly ride him hard. Over and over again going faster and faster. Westly held on as he felt his passion build and felt Chris's cock swell as well.  
"I'm gonna cum..." Chris grunted and westly whispered again.  
"Then cum, cum inside me..." he pleads innocently. Chris mumbled a few curse and held westly close as he released it all, westly released his as well. Exhausted and sleepy they laid down on the sheets in each others arms. Westly took a deep breath then looked up at Chris.  
"Where am I?" Westly inquired.  
"Your in a slave pen...we re slaves to be auctioned off soon...sex slaves to be exact." he replied and fell asleep. Westly s mind was in total chaos as he thought about what Chris said. Another ten minutes pass and westly was soon fast asleep.

Chapter 4: Number 7659 & 7660

Westly dreamt the day he was kidnapped by those strange black-hooded cloaked strangers. He also had a vague feeling that he ll meet up with them again someday. He also dreamt the event that transpired after he was kidnapped.  
'Lucifer, he knew where we were then why didn't t he tell me sooner, was it because I'll try to escape or that there's no where else to go after you've escaped?' Westly was awake by the time Chris Lucifer even got up. Stretching, Westly heard noises and he froze trying to listen and identify the voices.  
A little stream of light came from the hole in the wall. Chris woke up and stretched rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Westly notice that the slave pen has gotten brighter. So now he could see who else occupied the pen.  
The pen wasn't like any pen westly had imagine but it looked like a bedroom with out the furniture, only blankets, throw pillows and sheets. Westly notice that the pen held other slaves, male-wise some around westly s age while others were slightly younger, they woke up too and look over at Westly.

They stared for a minute then flocked over to him wanting to touch him and talking at the same time.  
Westly couldn't t begin how many they were but he guessed it was over thirty-five. They talked excitedly and started to pick on each other; westly didn't t understand what was said but their appearance were way different from human. They had big eyes like a fish and slender appearances like elves. Each hair color was different, going from blue, orange, pink, yellow, brown, black, red, green, lavender, and some mix.

"What? I don t understand." Westly said and the boys giggled.  
"They find your accent cute." Chris said after waking up.  
'They're strange creatures...what manner of creatures are they?' Westly looked up at Chris and thought how to put the question into a non-offensive manner.

"They're Golbians and Tholbians...Imps." Chris answered yawning, not bothering to explain any further.  
"Really, then they're not humans?" Westly was puzzled and let his eyes roam around the room. It was a nice room almost too nice but westly didn't let the spectacular sight of the room get a hold of his mind.  
The walls were bare and plain, the ceiling painted like the blue sky with no clouds and no birds. Dropping his gaze westly spotted another slave sitting in the far corner of the room.

He looked about the same age as westly with jet-black hair, leaned muscles, everything about him sculpted like some type of Greek God with eyes like the clouds. Chris followed westly s gaze and cleared his throat.  
"That boy...well man actually, don t let his good looks fool you he's 20 already, his number, 7659 and mine is 7660...He was supposed to be auctioned off two no three Clulo ago..."  
Clulo? what happened after that?

Westly was learning something new but he wasn't sure if he fully understands it all. 'Wait how old is Chris then?'  
"No buyers would purchase him. They said they don t like how his eyes are..." Chris finished and went to the left side of the room and sat down. Westly got up and stretched receiving yelps like happy pups from the boys.  
Stretching Westly took a step forward then stumbled a bit.  
The boys moved aside less westly fell on them. One of them came forward baring a bucket of fresh clear water. Westly took it when the boy offered it and looked in it for in his reflection he saw how much he had change.  
'I've change...in one night?' Letting out a sigh westly took two gulps then raised it above his head and tilt it a little.

"West, what are you doing?" Chris asked sounding amused. Westly just smiled and closed his eyes as the water which felt like ice splashed on him like a Niagara Falls. Looking up westly opened his mouth as the remaining droplets of water came sliding out. 

The boys started laughing with joy and circled him. Number 7659 looked up at the sound of the commotion and stared amusingly at westly. Catching his stare westly smiled and waved at him. Number 7659 looked away quickly hiding his embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the chapters Summary will be the same

Chapter 5: Master Jiz: part one

Westly stepped out of the circle and approached Number 7659 calmly.  
"West, I'll keep my distance from him...he s a real beast." Chris warned his voice thick with jealousy. Chris already tried to seduce that slave but instead that slave seduced him.

"Oh and like you're one to talk..." snapped westly. Chris swore under his breath and glared at Number 7659. Number 7659 didn't flinched from the glare Chris gave him but watched Westly approach him. Westly didn't think he was a real beast more like a lonely man with no one to talk to. Number 7659 shifted a bit and reached out with his slender hands as if to receive westly. The Golbians and Tholbians gasped and started to call him back after Chris told them his name.

Westly looked over his shoulder at Chris and the boys then looked back at Number 7659. Westly closed the distance and hugged Number 7659 who hugged back rather fiercely as if not wanting to let go.

"My prince...you ve come back..." The next thing westly knew he was on his back staring up at Number 7659 who looked down at him. Westly felt his erection and blushed turning his head away.  
Number 7659 started kissing his neck while pressing himself into westly s naked form making it so that he can't escape his fierce embrace. Westly looked Number 7659 in the eye trying to figure out what he was up to. Number 7659 s eyes told it all. He wanted westly more fiercely than Chris, westly kissed him back. Before Chris could say a word, the door to the slave pen busted opened revealing a big bulking man.

The boys hurried and hid themselves leaving Chris, Westly, and Number 7659. The big man stood about 7" feet, hair cut short close to the skull, bushy beard and moustache, round at the waist, eyes dark brown; one could say he was human but had ears like a rabbit. He stood in the door way scanning the room and took a big whiff.

"So you boys were playing huh? No matter, you..." the big man said to Number 7659 who was holding westly in a tight embrace.

"It s time to go." Number 7659 paled as he stared at the big man. Westly saw fear in his eyes and notice that he was able to move. Slipping out from under him westly stood up with hands on hips glaring at the big man.

"He isn't going anywhere!" Westly knew it was stupid to pick a fight but he didn't like what he saw. The big man turns his gaze onto westly naked form.

"Ah, so you re the new mutt? And if I don t let him stay what you ll bite my hand off." the big man laughed then turned towards Chris.

"Don t you dare make a move boy or I ll have HIM come." again he laughed and shoved westly away from him. Westly fell with a thump and winced as the pain started throbbing through his body.

"Did you hear me? I said its time." the big man reached out with his massive left hand and grab a hold of Number 7659's hair. Westly didn't t think but got back up and attack the massive hand biting down hard as his jaw would allow. The big man howled in pain and tried to shake westly off only to growl as he felt the teeth pierce his skin.

"Damn Mutt!" the big man let go of Number 7659's hair and concentrated on getting westly off of him. Chris yelled his name and came running. The big man saw Chris coming and laughed. Westly's jaws were starting to hurt and losing its grip. The big man used his other massive hand and back-handed westly away from him with enough force to leave he dazed. The big man checked his left hand and growled in pure anger.

"Every new wild animal needs to be tamed! the big man left slamming the door behind him. The boys came out of their hiding place and gathered around the three.

"I don t know what you just did was brave or just plain stupid."  
"Both, you alright Number 7659?" Asked westly, looking worried.  
"It s Wayne, and yes, I'm fine thanks to you." Angry voices came from behind the door and a gruff voice was the loudest.

"Shit..." Wayne stated the obvious and like it was a signal the door to the room banged open again and once more the other boys went into hiding.  
"So which one did it?" spoke a gentle and alluring voice that westly found relaxing.

"That damn brat!" the gruff voice said. With support westly was able to sit up focusing his eyes on the figures in the doorway. The big man stepped in and glared at westly who in turn glared back. Another man step up next to the first and just the sight of him were breathtaking.

'He looks like Chris, except for the hair' westly looked up at Chris and he felt him tense.

"Which one, point him out for me." The big man grinned and pointed a big hairy finger at westly.  
"He did, Number 7661!"  
"I see, take him to the Taming Room." And then he was gone.  
You've heard him guys, take him! The big man smirked.

"Westly!" Chris got up and took a step but stop when westly gave him a pleading look. Two bulky guys came in carrying a collar and chains. Chris and Wayne paled as westly was led away. The door shut behind them and then all was quiet except for Chris s roar of frustration and poundings on the door.

Hours passed as they waited for westly to return. The other boys started humming a tune called Return To Me and Chris started to hum it too while he paced back and forth in the room.  
They heard an ear-splitting scream and Chris stopped pacing and looked to the door. Wayne got up and clasped a hand on Chris s shoulder.

"Chris, calm down." He said firmly.  
~I've failed you...My Dragon king...~  
~You've not failed me yet...~ came the reply.  
"How can I calm down when I heard westly scream?" Chris yelled which followed by a stream of curses to make the devil moan in ecstasy. Another five hours passed and finally the door opened and the two bulky fellows came in dragging westly s ruined body and toss him to the boys.  
He was a tough mutt holding out like that I respect that, but we finally manage to break his mind a little. They said and left. Chris hurried to westly s side and held him in his arms tightly calling his name softly.

 

Chapter 6: Master Jiz: Part 2

Two months went by and still westly didn't t speak. Chris was at a loss and Wayne couldn't t come up with anything. The slave pen seemed empty as the other boys were auctioned off one by one. Chris, Wayne, and westly sat there quietly.

"Damn it, why won t you speak? They couldn't t have broken that much of ya!" Chris looked at westly who stared back tears welling up. Chris couldn't t stand it seeing his Westly in this state of a helpless child anymore. Taking him into his arms Chris rocked him murmuring soft words of comfort to soothe westly s pain.

The door to the slave pen opened and the man who had taken westly into the taming room stepped in and Chris hissed. Jiz. the man name Jiz looked at Chris with a smile of triumph then looked at westly.

"Number 7661 ready to go?" Jiz smirked and held out a slender hand. Westly shivered making Chris hold on tighter.

"He isn't going back to that room, Jiz I won t allow it!" again westly shivers at the mere mention of that particular room. Wayne saw westly shiver and stood up ready to defend them.

"Step aside Number 7659, Number 7661 is to be sold, and we have a buyer." Jiz smirked again.


	4. Chapter 7 & 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I just want to say this beforehand, Look at the warning and you'll understand why. but i'll reassure you that there is Smut and romance.... and FYI Id written this in 2007 my Sophomore year lol

Chapter 7: Brothers

Chris held westly tighter against him while glaring up at the man called Jiz.  
Move away from him Little brother everything seemed to stop moving. Westly and Wayne stared at Chris in shock.

"No, I will never hand him over to you!" Chris shouted at his older twin. Westly felt himself wiggle free of Chris s embrace and stood up facing Chris and Wayne. Jiz still had his hand out in offer and westly turned around to take the hand.

"No!" Wayne yelled charging at Jiz. Jiz just smiled and flicked his wrist making westly move in front of him. Wayne stop in his tracks and hesitated whether to keep charging. Behind him Chris took off in a mad rush. Jiz simply flicked his other wrist to the right and sent Chris flying to the right side of the wall. Getting right back up Chris curse his brother deeply.

"What the hell are you guys?" Wayne was still hesitating whether to move or end up like Chris.

"We're twin Demons, wonderful isn't it?" Jiz raised his voice to a playful tone. Wayne simply looks from Jiz to Chris.

Turning his attention back to Westly, he made him move towards him. Westly struggled to regain control over his body but let out a whimper when he couldn't t manage.

Chris stood up straight and tall then his body took on a transformation. His hair stayed white, a pair of silky-webbed wings came out of his back, and his eyes became piercing blue, and whip like tail appeared attached his perfectly built body.

"Let him go now Jiz!" Chris growled his voice deepening due to his transformation.

"Oh scary, if you want to have a go then wait til I come back ok?" Wayne recovered and took a step towards Jiz. Westly thought about relaxing his nerves to make Jiz lose his control he only succeed in making Jiz have full access to his body movement. Jiz looked at westly and grinned.

"Come my stubborn one, its time to go." he purred sweetly as he led westly out the door, westly started to whimper, "See you later little brother." Before the door shut westly felt tears welling up and he cried out using his will power to regain some control.

"Westly!" Chris changed back and fell to his knees, letting out an emotion he never felt before, loneliness.

 

Chapter 8: Preparations

They scrubbed him so hard that he couldn't t help but whimper in pain. His handlers gently dried him thanks to the order Jiz gave them. Jiz watched the process and grabbed himself as he recall the time he took the boy into the taming room.

"I heard you attack one of my men why?" Jiz purred.  
"So!" Westly replied standing his ground glaring. Jiz studied him for a bit then signaled two heavy weight handlers over and order them to bind the boy s wrist. They held westly down as they struggle to bind his wrist. Westly, trying to fight the two handlers was getting exhausted. One handler presses his weight on westly s back and westly stopped fighting. Jiz laughed a little at the whole scene and waited. Jiz ordered the guards to bind the boy s wrists. They complied.

Jiz stepped forward only three inches from westly. Jiz removed his robes and let it fall to his feet. Jiz studied westly and snapped his fingers; a bed appeared behind westly. Jiz motion westly to lie down but he sternly refused.  
"What are you going to do?" , 'Dumb question.' He thought then the image of Chris cloud his vision. Chris who sat there crying calling out westly s name.

Westly's vision cleared and he looked up staring into the eyes that looked resembled Chris dark blue ones. Jiz simply put a finger on westly's chest and pushed westly onto the bed.

A sharp crack near his ears awaken westly from his moment then screamed as he Jiz sat on him with an iron whip in one hand and a weird and oddly shaped object in the other. Getting a clear vision of the object westly screamed again louder. The scream was of a dragon hatchling.

"Let s begin training." Jiz purred putting the disfigured solid object into westly's anatomy. He knew Westly would love it but not with him though which made this taming session all the more sweeter.  
Jiz chuckled as he brought himself back from his thoughts. Yes, he enjoyed the boy far too much.

"Boss, we re done here."one of the handlers reported.  
"Good, now is he dressed properly?" Jiz commanded his hired handlers.  
"Yes sir!" they responded and marched out of the room but stayed near the door to act like escorts.

Jiz smiled and walked over to westly. Westly turned at the sound of his approach and at first Jiz thought he saw westly's eyes changed from human to a dragon, but he cast that aside as he examined the boy.

'His body tensed with rage...i know the difference between human rage and demons, but this rage feels like a dragon's...interesting.'

"Ready?" Westly began walking out the door with Jiz and the two handlers at his back. As they walked down the worn hallway they passed the Slave Pen which now only held Chris and Wayne. Pressing an ear to the door westly listened but heard no sound, not even a whisper. Confused he pushed opened the door and looked inside.

"Chris?" Westly whispered since that was all he could manage.

"Westly?" came a reply from the back of the room, standing up Chris slowly stepped out of the shadows crimson tears streaming down his beautiful face. Wayne was right next to Chris with a look of defeat on his face.

"Goodbye Chris, goodbye Wayne." Westly whispered again and was ushered away from the door by his two heavy weight handlers.


	5. Chapter 9 & 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> too tired to type it out

Chapter 9: Hunst "Savor" Lurken

The Merchant was a 6'0 middle-age demon with long black wavy hair, high cheek bones, full lips with a mustache neatly trimmed, purple hue colored eyes and perfectly straight white teeth. The man was known as Hunst "Savor" Lurken. Many respected him and many knew about him for he's the only one who has ever returned a slave after purchase. Many traders and onlooker gossip about the reason he returns the slaves after purchasing them. Some say he got tired of them, others say he likes them rare.

Master Jiz came out dragging westly by the leash showing him to the other buyers and onlookers. They gathered around and gawked at him.

"Look at his hair, its yellow like the sun." one buyer gasped in awe.

"His skin is slightly pale and his eyes… they're so dark I can't tell if they're black or blue." A trader commented. The crowd had gotten bigger and louder until a clear loud voice silenced them.

"What's all the commotion about?" the voice belonged to the Merchant Lurken. The crowd parted like the Red Sea.

"Ah, Mr. Lurken here's your slave you've purchased." Tamer Jiz tugged the leash a little making westly jump.

"Put me back please Master Jiz…"cried westly. Jiz looked at westly and smirked.

"Why, so you can go back…to Chris? I think not."

Westly growled and glared at Jiz with renewed hate. Master Jiz just laughed and turned his attention back to the merchant naming the price. Westly thought about backing up a little to get off the leash, but that thought came to an end when Jiz returned his attention after excusing himself and glared at westly with a frown.

"Sit boy!" he commanded and without realizing it westly's body obeyed the given command. Instead of sitting westly manage to sit on his knees. Jiz gave a content grunt and resumed the conversation.

"..But let me warn you, this mutt has a killer in him so don't be too forceful. It took me a hella lot of hours to break his mind but I manage to tame him a little." Tamer Jiz looked down at westly and smiled. Westly glared back and eased up a little bit but failed as Jiz said the word "sit".

'OK, so Chris and his bastard of a brother, Jiz are demon brothers… Jiz can control movements.' Westly thought then he remembered how tensed Chris was when Jiz came to collect him. He pondered it a bit more but came back to reality as he caught money exchanging hands and the leashed that Jiz so passionately picked handed over as well.

"I'll show you who's a killer!" He waits until Jiz was completely occupied then attacked him. Westly figured Jiz would lose control of him if he was taken by surprise.

He sat upon him punching, pulling at his hair, and cursing putting every bit of rage and anger he leashed into his fists. Jiz tried blocking these punches as best as he could so he can regain control of the boy's body but that failed as the boy continued with his earthly punches and cursing which sounded like music to any demon ears. Jiz mind raced and in his mind was another being his gentler self. Jiz screamed as he felt westly bite him.

'Teeth...like a dragon!' it said shockingly.

'Have I done it now', Jiz asked his self 'oh yes you have now Jiz…' it replied back with concern. To his great relief Jiz saw his five handlers came to the rescue each wielding what looked like an electric metal rods. They came in fast and struck westly at the same time trying to get him off of their master. 

With every electric current shocking its way through westly began to take effect. Then westly fell back with a cry of agony, the handlers kept beating him as the others dragged their master Jiz way. Again the electrifying shock came. That shocked his body right to the core. Westly was sporting some new bruises. And it seemed that he was paralyzed.

"Enough!" came Hunst voice that made the handlers stop their beating and they slowly backed away ready just incase the boy decides to attack again.  
"I understand and I'll heed the warning. Now if you don't mind I'll be taking him away…excuse me." Hunst came forth and knelt down checking the boys pulse as he fell unconscious from the pain. Hunst gave a satisfying grunt and gathered westly into his arms. Everyone parted a path and watch in amazement and fear as the merchant carried 7661 to his wagon.

"Did you hear that Wayne?" Chris looked over at the far left corner where Wayne sat against the wall. At Chris's voice that echoed across the now empty room Wayne looked up and listened to the commotion outside.

"Someone was attacked…" Wayne stated and was about to say something else when the door to the room opened with a force of an earthquake. Standing in the doorway all tattered and covered in dirt, Jiz glared at his little brother accusingly

"It's your fault! I'll kill you little brother!" Jiz screamed panting and twitching.  
"Whoa, I think you were right about someone was attacked but never though it would be Jizzed!" Chris grinned from ear to ear at his older brother while Wayne tried his best to sniffle his laugh.

Chapter 10: Time to Escape

"Westly did this to you older bro?" Chris smiled and mentally praised his beloved West.

"So, ready to fight Jiz?" Wayne got up and stretched then took on a fighting stance. Chris did the same and they circled Jiz who already stepped into the middle of the room. Jiz, still recovering from the attack moments before and his closed his eyes and talked to his other-self trying to come up with a way to get out of this fight.

'We could stop Wayne's movements and use him to get rid of your little brother then himself…' it thought but Jiz had a few suggestions, 'Why not make Wayne kill himself and while Christopher is distracted by his comrades' fall we strike…' Jiz liked the plan but his other-self said it had too many holes.

'Lets go with my plan your plan takes to much concentration to make that successful at least mine we have to use very little…well?', 'Alright I'll go with your plan.'

Wayne took a step forward cautiously at Jiz and raised his fists to strike. Jiz counted and his eyes shot opened looking at Wayne in the eyes. Wayne stopped at the same time Jiz commanded him to "stop".

'I know your ability Jiz all to well…' Wayne shifted his eyes to his right side where Chris stood there glaring at Jiz. Chris looked Wayne's way and read the message in his eyes and blinked in answer.

"Release him Jiz; this is between you and me!" Chris bellowed boldly playing along with Wayne's plan. Jiz notice that his powers weren't working on Wayne thanks to his other-self that pointed out but he was distracted by his little brother's outburst. He looked away from Wayne and wickedly grinned at Chris.

"Right you are dear brother…come!" Chris wiped out his dagger made of silver the only thing left of their family's treasure before Jiz who wanted everything took all of what was precious to him and turn them into ashes. Remembering that made Chris blood boil, he let out an evil hiss and charged not caring anymore if he dies at his brother's hands. Wayne took off just minutes before Chris and chanted something as he went behind Jiz and held him tightly. Surprised and angry Jiz started struggling and Wayne could've sworn he heard two voices coming from Jiz's mouth.

Chris raised the dagger and thrust down into Jiz's chest piercing his heart. Jiz stopped struggling and went pale with shock and horror. His mouth was wide open like a fish and his words where short and slurred.

"How…how…" Jiz struggle with the words as blood filled his mouth and spilled over like a waterfall.

"Who bought westly!" was grinding the dagger deeper. Jiz Screamed and begged for him to stop. Jiz felt dizzy and his mind which was in chaos wondered if it was due to the fact that he lost a lot of blood or due to the pressure that Chris put on the dagger.

"His…name…" Jiz's sight was failing him and he could feel his other-self screaming in agony. 'Tell him you fool…please tell him' it screamed…'

"Is?" Wayne began for Jiz who seemed to not of heard the question. Jiz's other-self took over and screamed as Chris shoved the dagger further in all the way to the hilt.

Jiz fell to the floor as Wayne let go of him.

"Now why did you go and do that! He was about to tell us…" Wayne shouted looking down at Jiz's lifeless form.

"He didn't say who bought westly…"  
"Actually he did, you know he had two side of him that side took over to give the information that Jiz wouldn't give in his scream he said the name and then poof!"

"Well aren't you going to tell me who purchased my west?"

"It's Hunst "Savor" Lurken." And then they headed out of the room leaving behind Jiz's dead body and the silver dagger with a name branded into the hilt "Wolvers".

They manage to clean themselves nicely and found some suitable clothes that won't stand out labeling them as "runaway slaves". When they were finally clothed they both looked at each-other and nodded. They went out the back for Wayne knew the way on his last attempt to escape from here as he reminded Chris. They were careful about being caught. Once they were outside Wayne set a brisk pace.

'Just hold on west, we're coming' Chris thought.


	6. Chapter 11 & 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close....Same as Before....

Chapter 11: Training

Westly woke up to a delicious smell of cooked food. Stretching, he let out a yawn then he examined himself and his surroundings.

"Hungry?" came a voice that sounded like his new master. Hunst offered a wooden platter of steaming cooked richness. Westly opened his mouth to say thanks but ended up drooling. Embarrassed westly shut his mouth and wiping the saliva away.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hunst chuckled setting the platter of food down in front of the boy. Westly looked about him and soon realized they were in the desert. Hunst settled down next to him and began to eat. Westly ate slowly savoring every taste. Once halfway done eating, Hunst cleared his throat catching westly's attention.

"Do you know how to fight my boy?" westly nodded setting a side his dish.

"OK, then lets spar…" Hunst threw the first punch which westly dodged and came back with his own.

"Good, Good!" Hunst praised westly. Westly smiled at the praise and they continued to spar until Hunst threw his punch at the boy's head and Westly ducked down and head budded his master in the gut. Hunst let a moan and fell over holding his gut. Westly panicked and came over to see if his master was ok. Hunst surprised him by grabbing his wrist and pulled him down getting on top of him, using his index finger like a knife.

"Remember this…" Hunst lean his face closer to westly and stayed like that for a good five minutes.

"Remember what master?" westly breathed.

"Never stop attacking your enemies, if you manage to get them on their knees don't check to see if they're ok, understand?" Staring into his eyes Hunst let their lips touch softly then fiercely. Westly wrapped his arms around his master's neck and held him closer.

Letting out a chuckle he kissed westly deeply. Westly opened his mouth; inviting his master's tongue. His master who was unknown to westly a water-demon, took the invitation happily using his other hand to explore westly's body.

'Now' westly thought and manage to get one of his knees between them and pushed his master up over his head then kicked off the ground so he was on top.

"Remember this, kind master…" westly teasingly pressed himself down upon his master's erection he had gotten during the brief kissing. His master let out a moan and closed his eyes enjoying the feel of his slave up on him. Oh how he wanted to take the boy now.

"And what is that my boy?" opening his eyes to the smiling face of his slave.  
"Smiling faces sometimes hides your most deadliest assassins…" westly grind himself against his master erection making him moan again before getting up and back over to his now cold dinner.  
\------------------------------------------------  
"Which way do you think this merchant Hunst went?" Wayne asked when they stopped for a brief rest. Chris examined the muddy road and saw wagon tracks heading north leaving town.

"They went north." He called back to Wayne as he took a quick drink from the water skin they had stolen from the storage house. Wayne joined Chris handing him a man-made spear and grinned when he held up a crossbow and quivers filled with explosive arrows. Grinning from ear to ear, they headed north following the wagon tracks.

'Almost there west, we'll get you back, wait for me westly.' Chris prayed.

Chapter 12: The Oasis

Westly didn't know what time it was really but his master told him to watch the sun shift and also to watch the moon as well. The time in the desert was tiring but fun. Westly would spar with his master every night and avoid having sex with him. This went on for a few more dacha.

They came upon a beautiful yet deserted oasis surrounded by funny shaped trees bearing strange looking fruit. The lake was huge and clear. The depths were endless. Stopping right next it westly asked his master "Savior" as he wanted to be called permission to take a swim.

"Yes, but do be careful..." Pretending to sound concern as westly took off removing his clothes in haste. Hunst watched westly dive into the lake and decided to join him. The water felt cool to Hunst and he began to check his naked form. 

Hunst had a secret that even his slaves before westly knew. Hunst "Savior" Lurken was a Water Demon. Coming up for air westly swam to the other side of the lake with a smile on his face. Turning around westly looked at the wagon but didn't see his master "Savior". Something brushed westly's legs and westly looked in the water, nothing. Again something touched him then embraced him.

"I can't take it anymore." Hunst hissed.

"What!" Was all that came out of his mouth. Westly felt something pressed up against his backside. It felt like it had spines on it. Hunst hissed again as he felt westly tense within his grasp. Westly struggled to get free but in the middle of the struggle he felt his master slip in briefly. Hunst wanted westly so bad that he purposely let him go and went under.

Westly was shaken as he swam to the middle of the lake. Westly didn't like how still the water was or how soft was the wind. He hurriedly went to the edge and crawled out and over to his clothes. The next thing he knew he kissed sand. There was pressure on the back of his head as he tried to lift his head. His master's voice sounded strange and dry.

"I'm going to take you now...You've avoided me for too long." Hunst held westly down and reached underneath him. Westly flinched and started to struggle about as he felt his master's hand grip his erection. Hunst licked his lips as he stroke westly slowly squeezing every now and then. 

Westly shivered and felt the pressure leave his head. He raised his head and cough. His master waited for him to recover but feeling westly's member standing erect and ready, Hunst grab him by the waist and slipped in. 

Westly gasped and tried to pull away only to be pull back fast and hard against his master. Hunst grinned as he savored the boy's pain.

Hunst pulled out then thrusted back in fast and hard. Westly cried out as his master thrusts picked up speed. He lay on his elbows and gripped the sand as the pain from the thrusting increased. His cry suddenly change to a moan of agony or was it pleasure he didn't know he was already at his limit.

Hunst began to jerk and held westly tightly by the hips rotating his hips making himself go deeper. Westly felt his master's cock swell and then felt his was too. Through blurry vision westly searched the desert grounds for something to rid himself of this beast.

'Oh no, I'm about to cum...' westly thought. His eyes fell on a reptilian like creature that was staring at them. Westly tried to communicate with his eyes telling the reptilian to come and make him stop. It opened its mouth as if to reply but closed it again.

"I'm gonna cum!" Cried westly. The reptilian moved towards them as if fascinated by the display. Hunst grunted and hissed as he thrusted faster going deeper. Hunst pulled out quickly and flipped westly onto his back before entering him again. 

Westly felt his master's hands around his neck, choking him. Westly clawed at the hands and try to breathe but the hold was too tight. Deeper Hunst thrusted, he felt something warm and liquid. Hunst had to pull out and smirked as he realizes that the boy started to bleed. Westly was seeing black splotches as he tried to stay conscience.

'So, this is it...I'm really am weak.' He thought and gave up his resistance. Hunst noted this and let go of the boy's throat. Coughing and gagging westly tried to turn over but his master had him pinned by the shoulders. He looked down and his eyes widen in horror. 

Blood was coated on that spiny cock and few minutes later westly felt the pain hit; a burning, itching pain. Hunst reentered westly again and stayed like that, cumming.

Westly thought it was over but it wasn't. His master pulled out and looked at him for a moment, calculating on what to do next. Westly became aware of a being standing next to his head. Giving a side glance westly saw the reptilian up close and his eyes widen in surprise. The reptilian like creature was bigger than a newt and slender than a gecko. Hunst gave a hearty laugh before slipping back in. This time it didn't hurt in fact it felt good.

'Can you hear me?' A voice echoed.

'What-?' westly replied then hissed in pain as his master nibble on his nipples. The licking and nipping had westly moaning and out of breath.

"More..." He whispers. Hunst chuckled relishing the fact that he broke the boy in. Hunst looked up and kissed westly deeply. Hunst moved faster and faster his breath coming in short. Westly felt his master's lips on his throat then his tongue. Hunst leaned back bringing the boy with him. As he sat, he got a good view of his master's reflection.

'What the hell is that and why am i enjoying this? he thought.

"Want to get a good view of your self as I fuck you?" Hunst broke westly's train of thoughts.

"No..." he replied looking at his master. Hunst gripped him and smiled as he watched his slave throw his head back letting out a strangled cry of mixed pain and pleasure. They fucked until dusk before settling into sleep. They still slept separately and westly had more than enough time to think about everything. Then something crossed his mind, the reptilian.

'You're still here?' he called. When no immediate reply came westly decided to try and get some sleep. Something brushed the surface of his consciousness and he opened his eyes. A shadowy creature approached him staring with its black oval eyes.

'Yes, I'm still here...Thanks for the entertainment Facu...' it replied. Westly was puzzled by that little name but thought better of it as sleep finally came to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and more Smut....or was it rape and consensual rape?


	7. Chapter 13 & 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as before in the last chapters....

Chapter 13: Christo

It was morning by time westly woke up. Hunst was busy getting everything put up and tied to the wagon. Westly got up too and gathered his bed roll folding it neatly. He hand it to his master who look at the folded bedroll in puzzlement. Westly, glad that his master didn't know about his world. He took a rug from the wagon which looked like it was carrying trash, and showed him how to fold. Hunst tried and failed. On his third attempt he got it right and left to finish packing.

'You're welcome...' his feelings hurt. Watching his master move around, he began to wonder what he was.

'He's a Water Demon...Very rare species.' the reptilian replied.

'Demon, are they that rare?' Westly asked with growing curiosity.

'Yeah they're rare...But don't get to attach to them...'

'Why?'

'They don't keep the same mates long. Once they had their fun they either kill them then eat 'em or leave them stranded out somewhere where there's no water for miles...given the choices I'll pick being stranded.'

'They sound nice...' Westly commented bitterly. Then it occurred to him.

'Do they do that to females?'

'No, gender doesn't matter to them they like to fuck and make more of them.'

'But I'm a boy...' Westly exclaims looking at the reptilian in shock.

 

'That's the problem, you're a boy and you're lucky he didn't fuck you again then eat you.'  
'Oh, well now that I know I wonder where we're going...'

 

'A way from here I hope...The scent of sex will attract Lucos...'

'Lucos...'

'They're demons that like the smell of sex and come in swarming to either join in the action or simply watch getting off from it.' Westly shuddered picturing what they must look like. 'Probably resembles humanoid snakes' he thought to himself.

'What's your name anyway?' asked the reptilian.  
'Westly Hiver...'

'Well Westly, you may call me Christo.'

Letting out a sigh Westly got up and trotted over to the wagon as the master got their team of ox like beast ready. Looking back he wondered if Christo wanted to come but as he looked he didn't see him.  
'Looking for me?' Christo ringed out from atop of the wagon that Westly had to laugh.

'Hitching a ride?'

'Why not, I don't want to be stuck here when the Lucos come...'

'Why not, I thought they're only attracted to the smell of sex?'

'Yeah they are but if they see only me and no other how long do you think they'll decide to have a snack?'

'Ah, point taken...Well thanks for coming along.' Westly got on and his master whistled the beast into motion. They started moving quickly as if the beast could sense westly's anxiety to leave.

Chapter 14: Auction House

As they traveled across the desert Westly began to wonder about his master. What was his intention? Where are they going? They took breaks and sparred a little. The sparring didn't last long, Westly was aching all over.

'Yep, you're still no match for a Water Demon Facu...' Christo commented at lunch.  
'Why do you keep calling me that?' Westly snapped nursing his bruised ego.

'What, Fa'cu? That's what you are...' Christo sneered.

'Leave me alone...' Westly turned away eating in silence. Hunst watch the lizard closely deciding whether they should have him for dinner. After eating their lunch, they sparred. Christo just sat by the fire watching them. Westly fell down with a thump and rolled to the left as Hunst drove his fist down.

"Are you meaning to hurt me?"  
"Yes, 'cause where you're going it will..." His master hissed at him. They stared at each other for a few more minutes then Hunst straighten up.

"Lets get a move on!" he called already in the wagon. Christo leaped onto Westly's shoulder and nudged his cheek.

'See what I mean?' Westly ignored him and climb on. Westly fell asleep but woke up to have a drink from the flask his master gave him then he went right back to sleep.

The hours seemed long but peaceful. Westly didn't have to worry about sparing with "Savior" but he was hoping to have sex with him as an apology. That didn't happen either. The wagon came to a stop. And Westly groan as noise started to fill the air around him.

"Hey, Number 7661! Wake up we're here..." Hunst shouted next to the boy's left ear. Westly got up with a start and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

'You're awake I see...' yawned Christo lying perched on Westly's lap.

'Christo...' he yawned and looked down.

'What, you thought I left?' Christo giggled. 

Westly looked around and notice that they were in a town, a clean yet dirty town. Everywhere folks of different species walked around minding their own business. What really surprises him was an old building that resembled a castle in Transylvania. Count Dracula's crib, as it was known.

'Welcome to Little Haven!' cried Christo in false cheer. Westly looked around him and notice that some of the folks were staring at him. One came near and sniffed him.

"Fa'cu!" It shouted and everyone started gathering around Hunst's wagon. Westly didn't know what happened but he opened his mouth tell them to stop staring at him and a small jet of flames came burning a beast that resembled an elk. The elk beast screamed and ran away. The onlookers stared in awe and backed up a bit.

"Impressive...do you still think you're still human?" Christo commented and jumped onto Westly's shoulder. The boy was lost for words when his master came into view with another master. This one looked like a grizzly.

"I better hide again..." Christo said jumping off his perch.

'You can actually speak in tongues?' Westly just gawked and looked for that poor elk beast. It wasn't hard to spot the elk beast it was over by a water trout head submerged in it.

"So this is the newly founded slave huh?"

"Yes." Hunst smiled up at Westly as he drew nearer. The man or what ever he was stood there expecting Westly with new interest. Westly didn't like how the person looked at him. Smoke started puffing out of Westly's nostrils and Westly felt his mouth grow hot.

"Fa'cu!" an angry voice came that belonged to the elk beast. Its face was charred and he looked mighty weird to Westly. The boy fell back laughing and pointing at the elk beast. Hunst looked at his slave again then back at the elk beast. The other guy that accompanied Hunst repeated the name then clapped the merchant on the shoulder.

"You've convince me...ok boys chain him!" Westly stopped laughing and looked around him. Other beasts gathered around the wagon and they looked mean. One grabbed for Westly and Westly scooted away only to fall into the hands of another.

Struggling to get free, Westly felt something leather around his neck and both of his limbs were shackles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up, what will happen to the poor Fa'cu? let me know what you guys think. see any errors notify me. this is an old story like old since id wrote it in 8th grade.


	8. Chapter 15 & 16

Three days or Lula as it was known passed, westly was in a daze within the auction house. He stood there before the buyers on a metal-like stand with another set of chains. The bidding started and it never seemed to end. Westly closed his eyes and said a silent prayer.

"Little Haven?" Wayne read the sign then let out a sigh.

"They're here..." Chris confirmed with a grin.

"How would you know?"

"Remember the oasis, westly's scent was everywhere."

Wayne looked at Chris and let out another sigh of disappointment.

"The reason his scent was everywhere was because he was fucked by the merchant...But there was something else as well." On a stump by the wagons Chris looked up at Wayne waiting for him to go on.

"Westly fought but at the last moment the merchant broke him...I don't mean his body but his will."

"You're telling me you can see the events that already happened?" Chris was really piss now and not at Wayne but at the merchant name Hunst.

"Where is this merchant?" Chris hissed Wayne looked startled and took a guess. He pointed over towards the tavern. Chris got up and started walking towards it but Wayne grabbed his arm shaking his head.

"No, you'll raise suspicion if you act now...Wait til he comes out." At Wayne's words the merchant Hunst stepped out of the tavern with a satisfied smile and turn in their direction. Chris set back down waiting for the merchant to get nearer. Hunst went right to where his wagon sat and started to get ready for departure.

"Nice day?" Chris hissed stalking towards him.

"Brother of the wind, what an honor." Hunst said turning around to face his guest. Hunst knew what Chris was for Hunst was a Brother of the Lakes. The lakians as they were called feared their cousins for they were superior and through them the Lakians could survive basically being able to breathe.

"Where is the slave you sold?" Wayne asked kindly.

Hunst looked at them slightly taken back. The look in Chris's eyes made the merchant confess. Chris grabbed the merchant by his throat.

"Please cousin don't seal me...I'll talk!" Wayne looked at Chris in puzzlement then thought about asking but rejected the idea.

"Talk!" Chris hissed his face changing slightly. The merchant whimpered then started talking.

"I sold him to the auction house and that's not all, they were calling him a Fa'cu..."  
"Are you telling the truth?" Wayne asked calmly. He already knew what westly was when he first laid hands on him.

"Yes..." The merchant started to whine as Chris tightens his hold.

"Chris, chill man chill...Thank you for the information..." at Wayne's words Chris releases the merchant and walked away. Wayne followed after.

Hunst choked and rubbed his neck. He'll be lucky if he didn't meet up with them again.

"Did you have to go that far? We could simply ask."

"Yeah, just politely asking is what landed you in the slave pen!" Chris whispered hoarsely.

"True, so how are we going to get westly free?" Wayne got his answer as he noted Chris stealthy hands pick pocket those they passed.

'Maybe I should wait and explain exactly what his lover, westly, is...' Wayne thought following behind Chris like a servant would.  
Westly started to struggle against the chains but it was no use.

'I've been drugged again…'

Many beast and strange creatures of different gender some of both were here bidding. He struggle some more trying to at least get one of the chains free when something slipped into him.

His eyes glazed over and a moan escapes his clenched teeth. He lay on his elbows whimpered, pleadingly for more. The bidding paused for a moment as the slave handler with his pants down pulled out then went back in fast and hard.

The auctioneer glared at the handler but it was quickly replaced when he notice eyes of the bidders were shining with renew interest. Westly moaned as the handler thrusted deeper. The auctioneer cleared his throat gathering the bidders' attention. The handler hadn't fucked a thing in a long while and he took this opportunity to fuck the latest slave.

"Anyone wants to get a turn on this submissive slave?" many bidders that had both genitals and those who had cocks rushed to the stand but only one made it. A middle-age man/beast of some animal knelt down in front of westly untying his sash. 

Westly leaned forward his mouth opened to receive it. The man/beast chuckled as he watched the slave take in his huge cock. The handler grunted as he came.

Stepping down another took the handler's place. The man/beast gripped westly's head making the boy take it all the way in. Westly's mind was in chaos as he was fucked from both ends. This went on for another few hours.

"How much do we have now?" Wayne asked as he kept a look out for anyone suspicious. Hiding behind the auction house Chris didn't hear Wayne's question. He was too occupied on the noise that was coming from the house. 

There were many cracks in the walls and Chris happens to be next to one. Peeking in through one he got an eye full of the activity in there. The buyers were moving around trying to get a better view of the action up front. Some moved out of Chris's line of sight and to his horror and disbelief he saw westly chained and being fucked.

'They're fucking him...' 

Wayne sensed his friend's distress and looked over his shoulder at him.

"We have just enough to purchase him."

"Alright you go purchase him and I'll have us a ride out." With the plan set they went their separate ways.

Westly was sore all over and he thought he'll be too broken before he was even bought. His eyes came back to focus and he scanned his surroundings. The bidding picked back up from the beginning as buyers bid. Westly's eyes fell on a familiar face and his heart leaped into his throat.

'Chris...He came for me...' his heart was dancing then a realization came over him. He didn't want Chris to see him ruined and weak but seeing Chris's face brought a little shine of hope.  
'You should find your strength now...' Christo's voice ringed in.

'Christo...' westly looked Chris in the eyes and pleaded to him to hurry up. The bidding was at the minimum of 400c when Chris raised his bet to 500c in cash. The bidding stopped as the buyers looked behind them at the newcomer.

"500! Anyone got something to beat that?' the auctioneer asked around but everyone was silent.

"Sold!" Chris stepped up to the stand and handed the auctioneer the 500c. The handlers unchained westly who rose to his feet or tried too. Chris caught westly as he collapsed into his arms.

"Oops! Must have been too much..." the auctioneer laughed so did the others. Chris growled quietly at him and walked out of the place with westly in toll.  
Wayne brought the wagon around and waited just outside of the house. His team of horses, full breeds snorted as they caught scent of Chris.

"Well, that went smoothly..." Wayne said as he spotted Chris running out of the long tunnel of the house.

"Go!" Chris said as he jumped into the wagon with westly. Wayne shouted for the team to get moving.

"Hey, wait for me you Wind Demon!" A small voice called. Chris looked over the wagon and saw a small reptilian keeping stride with the wagon.

"Christo..." Christo jumped in and crawled up to westly.

"Christo?" Chris stared at the reptilian for a moment before turning his attention to westly.

"At last I found you..." embracing his love gently.

"Took you long enough..." Westly smiled weakly up at Chris and fell into a blissful sleep.

Chapter 16: Dagger Storm

As they traveled, and with the drug wearing off, westly recounted the events since the day he was to be sold. Christo just sat quietly on Wayne's shoulder listening to him speak.

"Master, how did you get caught in the first place?"

"I was careless, I thought they had a hostage among them that went missing from that village we were at...But it turned out to be false..."

Christo looked behind him and watch westly closely.

"You know master, that boy westly isn't a human, but a Fa'cu..." Wayne looked over his right shoulder at Westly.

"I suppose that does explain why he wasn't killed in the first place..." Wayne remarked playing dumb.

"Wayne, stop the wagon now!" Chris shouted. The wagon came to a stop and Christo glared at the wind demon.

"Who died 'n made you king?" Chris glared back at the lizard for a few minutes before jumping down from the wagon.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Westly got down as well but before he could move an inch. A gust of wind blew knocking him down. Westly looked up and Chris hovering protectively on him. His body was smooth and soft and seems to strain against the wind.

"It's a sandstorm!" Christo shouted taking refuge in the sand. Wayne followed suit and dug as quickly as he could into the sand. Chris pressed westly down into the sand and opened his wings. The clothing will have to be mended later.

The sandstorm hit with a force of a typhoon. The sandstorm had to be something else because Chris was already getting exhausted and his wings had rips in them. One slice went across his back and another across his cheek. This went on until the sandstorm threw Chris aside and snatched up westly. As if it found its prey it tossed westly about into its' mouth.

"Chris!" screamed westly.

"Westly!" Chris shouted his voice strained from the pain on his back. The sandstorm ended for them but what about westly? Chris couldn't believe his luck that after finding him at last he was taken yet again from him.

Westly heard his name but didn't answer it. The storm kept tossing him in its mouth as it travel across the desert.

'More like a sandstorm with sharp teeth...That's it, I'll call it dagger storm.' He thought bitterly.


	9. Chapter 17 & 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Westly meets a desert dragon and finally get answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had fun writing this one....hope you guys enjoy this

Chapter 17: Esmeralda, The Camouflage Dragon

Westly didn't know how long he been in the dagger storm but he felt no pain what-so-ever. The dagger storm stopped in its tracks and spit westly out like he was some chewed up gum. 

Westly felt something cool break his fall and he relaxed in relief. He looked up at the sky noting that it was way past noon and felt like he was still falling. Something snapped in his brain telling him that what he was laying in was quicksand.

Westly started to panic and reached for the sand around him. He tried digging himself out but that didn't even work. Searching in panic his hand hit against something hard and solid. He clung to it and the next thing he knew he was free yet suspended in midair looking down at what looked to be a dragon.

Why do you cling to me? Let go!' the dragon roared thrashing its tail around. Westly notice that with every thrashing the dragon moved further away from the sinking sand.

'Sorry Mighty dragon, I mean you no harm for you see I was separated from my lover in that Dagger storm.' said westly quickly. The dragon stopped thrashing around and turned its slender head to peer at westly at eye level.

'Dagger storm eh?' the dragon lowered westly to the ground and sat there. Westly was in awed of the dragon. The scales shone brightly in the setting sun and he couldn't tell what color it was. The talons were long and neatly curved, the wings were barely visible since they camouflage well with the scales.

'You said you lost your lover in the Dagger storm right?'

'Yes and my two companions that traveled with us...'

'Hmm, I see, tell me young one why do you name the storm?'

Westly thought about the best way to describe it but decided to tell what it felt like.

'Well it felt like daggers stabbing into my body and look what it did to me!' westly spread his arms wide and did a full 360.

The dragon notices something and started to cough. Westly interpreted, the dragon was laughing.

'What's so funny?' he demanded

'You...You have scales under your skin, young one' the dragon curled its tail around its mouth staring at westly amused.

'Scales, but I'm human...'

The dragon sat straight up and stared down at the boy for a good thirty minutes.

'Really...Let me ask you this.' The dragon laid down its neck erect in an S-shape.

"How long have you been in this world?" it questioned speaking westly's language.

'It can speak in tongues...' westly shook his head thinking about the question.

"I've been here for two months now and no one explained to me where the hell I am...Exactly what am I?"

"I'm sorry little one, im not at liberty to speak this world's true name but you humans called it Second Earth..." It opened its wings for a moment then closes them tightly against its body.

"You're defiantly not human, for humans would be killed on sight when the Border Watchers, those are the ones who are covered in brown hooded cloaks...And if they find that one of the inhabitants of the world sneaks into the human world they too will be put to death. Thus is the ways of our world."

So it occurs to him that his parents snuck into the human world and thus broke the law.

"You claim to be human, then why aren't you dead yet?" The dragon smirked as it watched his expression.  
"A lizard demon named Christo called me a name..."

"That name wouldn't happen to be Facu?" Westly stood there staring at the dragon.

"Is that what I am, what am I exactly?"

"Retry that question again..."

"Am I a Fa'cu?" he asked

"Yes...You're a dragon hatchling...sired by the greatest dragon of us all..." the dragon turned its head towards the sky as the sun began to set.  
"This been bugging me..." westly said quietly as he studied the dragon, "Are you a she dragon?"

The dragon looked at him and gave a quiet purr.

"I've no name, but yes I am a she young one." Westly smiled and walked closer to the dragon crawling into her arms. It was starting to get cold.

"Ok, I'll name you Esmeralda, which was my mother's name before she was killed..."

"I'm honored young one, but that Esmeralda wasn't your mother or was that your real father...they where your aunt and uncle." The dragon looked down at the hatchling and found him fast asleep. She felt a sense of protection just like any mother. Esmeralda lost her young when the war broke out between their world and the humans' thus began the birth of the Border Watchers.

 

Chapter 18: Real Form

The next morning westly woke up alone and felt slightly afraid. He checked himself and found that his skin was sagging in many places on his naked form. The skin was peeling and it looked down right repulsive. Westly pulled at it and it came away like wet tape. He could see the parceling blue scales on his chest. He started tearing at the peeling skin and was even more shocked to see scales there as well.

Esmeralda came back by the time westly finished removing the now decaying human skin from his scaly body. Dangling from her mouth was an animal.

"Breakfast young one?" Esmeralda said as she landed next to westly dropping her latest catch next to him.

"He was quick but not quick enough for a desert dragon like me..." Esmeralda boasted proudly.

"Is it alive still?" westly poked at it with a finger and was surprise to see that instead of a finger it was a claw. The animal jerked and westly jumped back with a growl.  
"I see that you're shedding your human skin..." she observed fondly like a mother would watch her hatchling grow into a fine young dragon. Westly forgot all about the animal and turned to Esmeralda.

"Yeah and I'm having problems with it on my face..." he pulled at it but only was able to get a small piece off.

"Let me young one..." Esmeralda chuckled using her neatly carved talon and hooked one under the skin just below the chin. She pulled it upward and it came way rather quickly. 

Westly felt his hair goes with it only to see and feel a set of soft hair falling around his shoulders and down his back. The color was white.

"Better?" Esmeralda's eyes twinkled as she yet again purred to be the first dragon to oversee the Dragon Queen's only hatchling.

"Yes, much better...now lets eat...I'm so hungry I could eat a cow..."

The dragon gave a roar of laughter and joined westly to breakfast. They ate it raw for this was how hatchlings were feed once they were not milkweed fed. Westly enjoyed it rather nicely and after they were done they sat there in the tan sand talking about the world. Esmeralda was giving a lecture on how to be a dragon. 

Westly found it fascinating and asked questions which in turn Esmeralda answered. Impressed by what the hatchling knows so far she quizzed him a little. After the quizzing and lecturing they stopped and just enjoyed the warm sun.

The sun was high in the sky and westly noted a pain expression on her face. Esmeralda had to make a report to the dragon counsel on the search for the King's only heir.

"What is it?"

"I've been summoned young one, by the counsel..." westly was puzzled by this announcement and cast it away as a burning and itching sensation clouded his mind.  
His backside was hurting and he got up to see why. As he looked he noted a scaly stub sticking out where his tailbone supposes to be.

"You're changing back into what you are meant to be...young one."

"Please call me westly or west..." his voice broke as he fought the painful emotion back.

"This is my parting gift to you... little one... little prince..."

"What?" Esmeralda straightens up and placed the tip of her snout to his scaly forehead. A cold blast knocked westly off his feet. When he recovered Esmeralda was gone. Shaking his head he whispered a goodbye.

Westly sighed and looked over his shoulder. His form was totally new and he had beautiful slender yet strong webbed wings and the pain in his back side turned out to be his tail that was coming out. Looking down westly notice his mouth became a snout, long and slender. His vision was heightened as well as was his hearing. His whole body been transformed. He was a dragon, sired by the greatest of all dragons. His neck was long and slender too.

'I'm a dragon prince...' westly jumped in joy then fell face first in the sand.

'Gotta work on that...' he laughed and began walking slowly. After a few minutes of walking, westly found that walking on his hind legs was rather tiring not to mention the feeling of how ducks walks. So he decided to walk on all fours. It was awkward but he managed.


	10. Chapter 19 & 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Westly doesn't seem to catch a break...karma loves him too much and every male creatures wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final two chapters in one....this is a two part story (which the second part of the series is still in the works.)

Chapter 19: Captured again

Three Lula ( three days) passed since westly met Esmeralda. It took westly awhile to get the hang of walking on all fours for a certain length of time. He hunted small animals that occupied the desert. He thought about flying just to try out his wings when a jagged view came to perfection. A sense of hope that water was nearby but as his legs carried him to the jagged outline, westly noted that he didn't smell water at all. They were the biggest mountains he had ever seen, bigger than Mount Everest.

'If only Chris and the others could see me now...' the thought of seeing them filled westly with longing.

'Well if I'm going to see them, I might as well learn to fly...' he walked a little closer to the jagged mountains almost losing his footing. The path ended there and when westly looked down, he notices a chasm; dark and misty. The chasm ran through the mountains.

There was a book in the human world about the mythical creatures in the depths of the chasm. There's supposed to be Nicklepedes, nickel-shaped centipede that can eat through any type of armor except for Gemstone armor. Their acid was said to melt even a single boulder in one hit.

Westly thought about that book and gave a shudder. If anything could possibly exist in this world so could the Nicklepedes. Opening his wings westly crouched at the edge of the path and prayed that he won't fall into the chasm. He picture how the take off is suppose to be done, thanks to Esmeralda and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

'Mirage...what's the meaning of your tardiness?' said a wise yet very Council old dragon. The dragon named Esmeralda sat down on her hunches and curled her tail around her.

'My apologies, but I couldn't let the dragon prince lay out there to fend for himself...he just begun to change and realize what he was...' she waited for the Counsel of Dragons to speak but it was the dragon king that spoke first.

'You helped my son... taught him what his nature was?' the Dragon King came striding in calmly and stood in front of the she dragon.

'Yes, your highness...and he named me after your wife's sister...'

'My sister-in-law...what of my brother, Kola?' the she dragon shook her head sadly and recalls the event that westly had told. The Counsel was astounded and then felt sympathy towards the king. The audiences that were present at the meeting gave a cry of distress but one cry was louder than the others. It was the King's mate, Helena. Her escorts gathered around her trying to give comfort. The Counsel let them grieve for a few minutes before silencing them.

'Do you know where the prince is?' the rest of the dragons on the seat waited patiently for Esmeralda to reply.

'Yes, I told him to take the path heading through the mountains and once through he'll be in Dragon Society by nightfall.'

'That's good news...' said the King. Helena came to the cameo she-dragon and looked her in the eyes.

'There's more isn't there?' she said and Esmeralda nodded.

'With the Counsel permission upon the request of the prince I was hoping that when he arrives that you'll help him find his lover that he lost in the Dagger Storm.'

'Lover, My son has a mate?' whispered Helena rather amusingly.

'Of course we'll lend a hand as soon as he gets here...Guards!'

The guards were made up of Wind Demons and they swore alliance to the dragons during the time of war.

'You called?' one said politely.

'Yes, patrol the mountains as close as the chasm and you may take shifts to keep watch for the prince's arrival.'

'And if he's delayed by being captured again?'

'We pray that won't happen...but if he does you have the right to kill those who captured him...'

'As you wish...' they opened their wings and took off in a neat single formation.

'Excuse my rudeness but I was hoping that you'll send someone who is likely not to scare the young prince off.'

All of the dragons turned their eyes on the group of vampires that sat very quietly in the shadows.

'Speak!' the King growled.

"We'll send our Lord Felone to help the boy...' one vampire said smiling.

'Send him then!' Helena hissed at her.

"It has already been done." The she vampire said loudly before she vanished. The others vanished as well.

"My son...is finally coming home." The King praised the cameo she-dragon and went to his mate giving comfort.

'Hurry home young one...we're waiting...' Esmeralda sent out her message hoping it'll reach westly.

"Here's goes nothing!" he said and dived off. Then he heard Esmeralda's voice.

'Hurry home young one...we're waiting...' westly smiled and a burst of confidence started to swell.

"Damn it!" Chris growled as they were walking through the mountains towards the Dragon Society. Wayne told him where they were going to get help.

"Chris, calm down..." Wayne said softly and shrinks back as Chris turned his angry glare at him.

"There's nothing you could do about it anyways...your just one demon against the storm." Christo stated for the hundred and thirty-seventh time. Chris brooded for a while when he sensed his kin near by. Bare chest Chris let out his wings and held them up so his kin could catch the scent. 

There was a wail of a noise that Wayne and Christo ran for cover. The other Wind Demons cheered in delight as they caught scent of their brother.

Near the gate of the Dragon Society the Wind Demons waited.

"It's alright you guys they're my kin..." Wayne and Christo looked at him then at his kin.

"Talk about a family reunion..." Christo mumbled under his breath.

"Brother! You've returned..."

"Yes I have and I'm staying...oh and these are my companions that helped me."

 

The Wind demons gathered around Wayne and Christo and congratulated them. To their right was a door leading into the Dragon Society.  
"Where's Jiz?" said one

"He betrayed us so I killed him. Why are you guys out here?"

Chris eyes widen and remembered a marking that westly had at the base of his back.

'Westly is a dragon prince!'

"You mean, westly's coming here?" Chris exclaimed

"Westly?" one demon said.

"That's the Prince's name, westly..." Chris was so excited that he couldn't stop grinning.

"Tell the Counsel that our clans' prince has returned with some news about the prince!" one demon with black hair and white eyes and ash gray skin yelled to the others.  
One took off down the passageway to the Counsel.

"Come...let's get inside so the counsel can hear what you know about the prince.

The Dive was slow and westly had to close his wings just enough to gain speed. The chasm was vast and endless. His ears picked up movements from inside the darken chasm that he panic. Quickly he snapped opened his wings and angled skyward. He flapped his wings with all his might until he vision was blinded by the afternoon sun.

"I did it!" he yelled which turned into a roar. It echoed through the mountains and beyond.

The Wind Demons took turn with their shift when they heard a roar echoing in the mountains.

"The Prince!" they chattered and took off to do their jobs of protecting the dragon prince.

Westly sniffed the air and headed into the mountains. He could feel his homeland calling to him. His nose caught a scent of Wind demons and he remembered what Chris told him about his clan. Westly instinctively lifted his tail up high in the air hoping the Wind demons caught his scent and see him as no threat.  
'Please let this work!' his prayer was answered when the Wind demons came into view. They rode the winds like masters and their movement was graceful. They came closer at a fast pace that westly had to stop and hover.

"Yep, that's the King's Heir alright..." said one of the demons.

"You know, I can hear you..." westly huffed crossing his scaly arms over his slender chest.

"Welcome Young Prince... my name is Layke, I'm the commander of this clan." Layke did a bow that was too formal.

"Ah...well my name is westly, but you may call me West for short..."

"Very well, westly we shall escort you to the society's gates." Layke gave another bow and took off with his group rather quickly.

'Oh, they want to race huh? Sounds like fun!' westly thought and took off like a bullet.

Somewhere below were six slave hunters. They were not merciful like the other ones. Clad in all gray from head/beak to toes/talons. They didn't have wings but they could blend in with their surroundings as long as they're in the shaded area.

"See anything?" one hunter whispered.

"No, but I hear something..." another replied.

"It's the Dragons' Heir...he's flying right above us." The third hunter reported.

"He's within range to shoot the darts...steady..." said a fifth hunter watching the sky as they concealed themselves in the mountains' shadows.

"Fire!" it hissed. And just like that the tranquilizing darts were fired.

"You Guys are funny!" westly yelled at them. He was keeping a good steady pace with them and he noted that they were impressed as well.

"You're not too bad yourself..." said a smaller Wind demon slowing his speed until he was matching westly's.

"Name Stank...don't ask why." Stank laughed, westly laughed as well. "I'm very tired all of a sudden." Westly looked underneath him and saw what looks to be darts sticking out of his underbelly.

Westly tried to stay awake but couldn't. Stank called to his commander in alarm and when they arrived westly started to fall. Stank flew after him and tried to hold him up but it was no use. As they descended, Stank manage to land with westly to the side of the mountains. Stank looked about him and called to his brethren. They answered and made their descent.

A low chuckle sounded behind Stank. He recognized the sent.

"What a surprise..." the first hunter smiled.

"Stay back slave hunters!" Stank stood his ground as the six hunters surrounded him.

"Gonna fight us?" they taunted Stank but he didn't budge. One made an attempt to grab westly but jerked back as Stank attacked it. The others were slowly coming to the rescue as they heard fighting. Stank was squired in the gut but he held on.

"We have him!" the other three shouted and made a quick getaway.

Stank gave a roar and made one last attempt at the hunters. He used the forbidden method of attack. His body grew hot and it started to melt his flesh and the dagger together. His body was so hot that the first hunter took off after its group. The second hunter tried to pry his hand from the dagger but it was too late. The melting flesh had already claimed his hand. The hunter screamed. Stank smiled his body glowing like a bomb.

"This is for westly!"

"No, Don't Do it Stank!" his commander called running to his rescue.

Whether he heard it or not, Stank let go of the heat and like a volcano his body erupted taking the screaming slave hunter with him. His brothers came at last to what was left of their fallen brother. Westly was no where in sight.

"Shit..." Layke muttered kneeling down by his mutilated little brother.

 

Chapter 20: Auction House part 2.5: Lord Felon

 

"Stop with all the numbers..." he mumbled. 'Numbers!' westly's eyes shot open and he looked around. Everything was echoing and looked up.

'They put me in a glass cage...' westly looked about the place and felt a wave of déjà vu.

The betting was at 50k and the bidders kept it up. Westly jumped against the glass cage and was thrown back.

"I'll buy him for 700k!" said a kind and gentle voice. Westly and the bidders looked to their left at the stranger who came strolling towards the glass cage.

-Found you at last, my little prince...- the stranger was defiantly male by westly's judgment. His face was angular with high cheek bone, tall and lean, pale skin, soft wavy blonde curls flowing down his back. Eyes were hazel. He had a face like one of the Roman Gods.

-'Who are you? - But the beautiful stranger didn't answer. He held the air of royalty. Westly watched as the man walked up to the stand and handed the money in cash to the auctioneer.

"Welcome and thank you milord" the auctioneer face was very pale and he looked shaken. The handlers came and removed westly from the glass cage.

-Why? - was westly's first thought as he tried to puzzle out this strange scenario. he knew that he was broken but he'd just wanted to be loved and happy since coming here.

"Come my beautiful one..." he said gently.

Westly ran to him and he gasped when he realized that he was in human form. His new master embraced him and said something that caught westly by surprise.

-Your father sent me to take care of you until you're ready to see him.-

-My father? - Westly thought in beautiful stranger tightens his hold on the boy and vanishes. Westly was surprise at how fast they left. But what was even more surprising was their transportation. The carriage was huge and roomy. There were no steeds to pull it but westly would've recognize a motorizing type vehicle.

-You approve? - The beautiful stranger asked the boy. By scent westly was sure that his new master wasn't exactly human. His master was one of the undead, a vampire lord? This should alarm westly but it didn't. The vampire lord said his father sent him and his words rung true.

"I am a lord; my name is Felon, Lord Felon." Westly was jerked back from his train of thought and realized they were already in the motorized carriage and on their way.

The ride wasn't at all that bad. His master was gentle and kind asking questions that will interest him. Westly felt safe with his new master and at peace. Lord Felon respected westly in a way that Chris never could. Felon treated westly like a human being, and not a possession like Chris.

"Who is this Chris that keeps you like a possession?" Lord Felon didn't like the fact this Chris treated the dragon King's heir like some toy.

"Oh he was my lover...when I first arrived here..."westly yawned and leaned against his new gentle master. Westly had known lost and helplessness in this cruel world. He wondered what became of Stank who caught him before he fell to his death. No doubt what-so-ever in his mind that westly felt safe in Lord Felon's presence.

***********************Castle of the Night********************************

Westly woke up in a nice soft bed with red silken sheets, feathered stuff throw pillows that lay scattered at the foot of the bed. The bed was a king size and very new. Turning over westly rolled into his master's embrace. Lord Felon was admiring westly's beauty.

'He resembles the angel Gabriel...'

"You're awake, young prince..." Lord Felon grinned pulling westly closer to his body.

-No heart beat! - Westly thought fasenated

"Yes, I am the lord of the undead but I do have a heart beat just very faint. I haven't fed in three Lula..."

Westly looks up into his master's hazel eyes and saw the hunger steadily blazing.

"You hungry young one?" he asked letting westly go slowly. Getting up Felon gave westly his privacy by not reading the boy's thoughts.

'He needs to feed...blood right? No, lust!' westly thought and got up as well. Felon felt the prince at his back but he pretended not to notice.

Westly waited for a few seconds then wrapped his arms around his master's neck. Westly pulled Felon backwards and kissed him. Felon had his eyes closed when westly kissed him. In one graceful movement westly found himself lying on the bed with his master on top. Felon's eyes changed to crimson and he kissed westly back. Trailing his lips down the boy's body, Felon had to restrain himself from sinking his fangs into the boy's chest. Westly knew he was naked but he wondered if his master was too. Removing his arms from around Felon's neck westly moved his hands to each shoulder and slid the silken robe from his body. Good lord he was indeed naked and hard. Westly tried not to blush but failed.

-Not yet my lovely one, you must eat first...- echoed Felon's voice.

-But you haven't fed yet either...- westly whined back. Felon broke the kiss and looked down at west. Smiling to himself, he finally got up and redressed himself. Walking to the door, Felon reminded westly that he's safe and had nothing to fear.

"Dinner will be ready in one hour...so I suggest you get cleaned up...the bath is to your right. There you'll find some clothes that will probably fit you..." then he was gone.  
'Better get ready...' he thought heading to the bath and cleaned up.

Westly washed his hair and was amazed by the length of it. Drying off he looked to his left and sitting in a neat fold were the clothes his lord had promise. Checking them out, westly noted that these clothes were prince clothing. Shrugging westly got dress in them. Combing his hair westly thought about his lord's hunger.  
-I wonder if he already fed.-

-Come and find out my little prince...- was the lord's response to the thought. Out the door westly went rather hastily.

At the dinner table, westly was at the far end. The dinning room was decorated with tapestries of great nations from the human world.

-Wait, why are human worldly items here in this world?-

"This world your in is called Falle'or. My Sect calls it: The backwards side of the human world... we trade with merchants from the human world and in turn they trade with ours. You know how we made it illegal for humans of certain status to enter our world?"

Westly shook his head and stared at his lord. This was something westly been waiting for, the history of the world. Felon went on how the war started with the humans who captured one of us and used in experiments. That's how they knew that there were others like them. Not vampires but creatures resembling their creatures: Komodo dragons to dragons; The Great Cat family with were-cats; the K-9 family with were-wolves, and so on.

"Yeah but, how come you created the border between our worlds after the war?" Westly asked and Felone answered. By the sound of pain in his lord's voice, which westly instinctively got up from his seat and ran to his master, who embraced him. Then he added that those Brown cloaked watchers were Wind-demons of the Wolvers Clan. Chris did say his people were many, some are even separate into smaller colonies.

"I've seen death from both our races...during the war dragons and creature a like band together in one last struggle to stop the war. One race became our saviors. The Wolvers: Wind-demon clan."

"What? But that's..." westly started.

"Same clan that were your escort..." Felon finished for him.

Westly thought then came up with a better idea.

"You must be tired, let's go to bed..."

"You haven't eaten any of your food...what are you planning in that cute head of yours?" Felon chuckled as he watched westly's blush.

"Nothing in particular really..." he whispered kissing his lord's lips.

'What am I gonna do with you?' Felon thought kissing him back.

"Love me of course..." westly guessed at his lord's thoughts.

 

*********************************Society of the Winged Ones*******************************************

"Greetings, Prince of the Wind-demon Clan!" came the Dragon King's booming voice.

"Greetings to you my liege..." Chris felt rather uncomfortable in the presence of the dragon counsel.

"I understand that you've accompanied our dragon cleric, Wayne on this harsh journey..." the elder dragon began but Chris didn't have the patience.

"Cut to the chase, what is it that you want to know?" the caverns was silent save few of the whispers that started to arise. Wayne stayed very close to Chris almost touching him. 

Chris looked at him and whispered.

"You're a dragon cleric?" Chris shouldn't be surprise but still.

"Yes, my friend I am..." before Chris could question his friend any further a screech came from down the tunnel. Layke and the others came rushing in talking all at once.

"Emergency! The Prince has been captured again..." they said holding rags of their fallen comrade.

"Those rags...who?" Chris started then stops. He counted his clan and notice one was missing.

"Stank?" when they looked down Chris knew the answer.

-Westly been captured again...damn it! -His energy began to rise spreading out through the whole cavern. The dragons felt his anger and they agreed with it. Helena came cautiously over and sniffed Chris.

Chris tone down his anger long enough to look at the queen dragon.

"Are you my son's lover?" she whispered but her voice was a little louder than she thought. The dragons and the counsels gasped at Chris. Wayne pushes himself against Chris's body and touched his bare chest.

"It's alright to let your self cry, my friend..."

"Well, now that we know who's the prince's lover is let's concentrate on finding him." one of the elderly dragons' announced.

"No need to worry...he's safe and sound..." said a voice from the shadows. Everyone turned heads and looked at the shadows. The vampires appeared with a look of satisfactions.

"Speak!" the King growled. One of vampires, a male introduced himself as Lord Felon's brother, Kale.

"Your son is with my brother at his castle." Kale looked at Chris and couldn't help but smirk. Chris caught the message that westly found someone better. Before Chris knew it he attacked Kale and they both started fighting.

"Punk!" Chris shouted and took another swing at Kale but Kale dodged it and came back with his own when the King bellowed.

"Enough of this!" Chris and Kale both stop and looked up. The dragon King stood above them staring down at them with no emotion at all.

"Forgive me my liege..." Kale said quickly retreating back to the shadows.

"And Chris why don't you chill out for a while and rest...you had a long journey..." Helena, the queen dragon, suggested. Chris wanted to argue but instead he just nodded. Wayne followed after Chris.

***********************Castle of the Night********************************

"Um...Lord Felon, where are you taking me?" westly asked as his lord carried him effortlessly up the spiraling staircase, down the corridor, all the way down to the far end. Once in their private bedroom they began to kiss in earnest. Westly tried to french him but Felon stopped him.

"You're risking your lips and tongue..."

"So..." Felon chuckled and began to french him. Westly shivered. Felon growled as he lay westly down gently.

The heat from beneath the boy's garments drove the lord crazy. Felon went rigid and his kissing changed as well. Westly felt the change and broke the kiss. His lord growled then hungrily attacked westly's lips. His lips began to hurt and he knew they were becoming red and tender. Felon encircled westly and pressed their bodies together as close as the clothes allowed. Westly whimpered, spreading his legs wide making his lord's lower torso fall through.

Breaking off the kiss again, Felon stared down at westly's flushed face. As if in a trance Felon traced the boy's jaw line with a finger to his bruised lips.

"My lord...?" westly panted heavenly.

"My sweet, beautiful child..." Felon purred removing their garments at a speed unrivaled.

Felon marveled at the sight of his slightly pale skin. His hunger to have the boy sparked anew. Lying naked underneath his eyes, Felon felt a hunger he never thought existed, the black beast that he kept at bay was now making its presence known, 'Mine'

Westly pensively he reached out with his hands to his lord's pale shoulders. Westly blushed as his hands trailed across the soften skin. Being touch in such a way made Felon moaned. He was hard and ready.

-Please...- came westly's plea. Felon comply wanting to be deep within the prince, making and claiming him his. Westly gasped at the width of his lord but was even more surprise that he actually fitted. Pulling out Felon shoved himself back in making westly cry out. They kissed again only briefly for they wanted to feel each other. Felon kissed along the prince's jaw line, nibbling at his earlobe then kissed his neck. Westly squirmed and gasped feeling his lord's lips at his throat.

"Please... "westly beg holding his lord and master close. Felon opened his mouth his fangs out and ready but he didn't bite.

-You should know that once I've bitten you, you belong to me... do you want that? - Felon waited for an answer but what he got was bite on his left shoulder.

-Yes I want it...you treat me like a being and are kind and thoughtful...- westly didn't finished his speech before he felt his lord's fangs pierced his skin. He gasped loudly, arching.

Lord Felon shuddered as the prince's dragonic blood filled him but he was careful not to take too much. Westly moaned and his hands found the lord's hair. Felon released westly but stayed inside of him. Westly was panting his mind relishing the experience of the bite and hugged him. Felon rolled onto his back and smiled lazily up at westly.

"Ride me my prince...ride me hard."

Westly obeyed, having being taught by Master Jiz. He rose up slowly then back down. He repeated the process going faster and faster. Felon closed his eyes letting out a strangled moan. He gasped as westly sucked him in even further. He loves the feeling of being inside the prince.

-I'm gonna cum my prince...- Felon manage to say as he gripped the boy's hip.

-No, not yet...- westly teased slowing his pace. Westly was about to cum too but he held out wanting to cum together. Westly felt his lord swell inside him but he didn't stop his slow pace.

"You little demon..." Felonemuttered and sat up burying his face into the hollow base of the prince's neck.  
-Lets cum together...- Felon said embracing the boy sinking his fangs into the smooth and soft neckk. Westly clawed his lord and master's shoulders and they both cried out each giving in to their passion. Westly inhaled his new master's scent. Felon sighed, happy and proud to claim the dragon prince his forever not to mention marked him.

-Do not forget to bring my heir back to us! - came the dragon kings voice that echoed in Lord's Felon's head.

-Whatever you say Sir...but tell this Chris that I claim the Prince mine and will treat him with respect not a possession...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See anything wrong let me know in the comment box please i'm thinking of rewriting the whole thing since my writing and creative skills are better.


End file.
